


DanganPiece

by AnonymousWind



Series: DanganPiece [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWind/pseuds/AnonymousWind
Summary: 16 students from Hope's Peak Academy.1 ship.1 evil robotic bear.Several deaths.Tons of despair.
 
An One Piece AU blog where some of your favorite pirates are trapped on a ship under control by Monokuma, the evil robotic bear from the Danganronpa series.
All characters are aged appropriately (besides Chopper cause he's special), and to see the character designs/ship layout/trial grounds layout please visit my blog here: http://danganpiece.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh man, I'm going to be late!", the dark-haired boy exclaimed, the straw hate hanging from his neck bouncing against his back with every step. He rounded a corner, his sneakers screeching in protest, and raced down the corridor towards a set of double doors that lead to his destination. "I hope they haven't started without me!"  
As he neared the doors, he slowed his pace and grinned. "Alright!" With one final step, he thrust his hands forward, pushed open the doors and-

 

Luffy opened his eyes, then quickly shut them again against the harsh light hanging above him. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, using his other to push himself into a sitting position. Luffy lowered his arm and reopened his eyes, blinking them a few times, then took his first real look at the room.  
The room was small, about the size of a small bedroom. Pushing himself to his feet, Luffy stood up, but was instantly overwhelmed with dizziness. He clutched his head with one hand as a loud high-pitched sound filled his ears and the dizzyness grew worse. Squeezing his eyes shut, his legs wobbled and he reached out a hand to steady himself. As he felt around, his hand landed on something smooth behind him, and he leaned his weight against it, waiting for the spell to pass.  
"Holy crap...." grunted Luffy. Why did he feel like this? The only time he ever felt like this was-

Rumble rumble.

 

Luffy lowered his hand from his head and grinned. "Ahh that's it! I'm hungry, no, starving!" He straightened up and patted his stomach. "Well, I guess first thing's first: get out of here and find something to eat! But..." he looked around the small room. "Where is here?" Looking down at what his hand was resting on, he saw a wooden dresser than barely came up to his chest. He opened each drawer. "Food? No...." he grumbled as he opened and shut each drawer. Once he was done he looked above the dresser. Above that was a small circular window, beyond which was nothing but inky blackness. Luffy leaned over the dresser and looked out the window, trying to see anything in the darkness. He pressed his scarred cheek against the cold glass, straining his eyes to find anything, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see anything; no buildings, cars, people, hell not even the stars or the moon. He pulled himself away from the window and scratched his head. "Huh....that's weird..." he muttered. To his right he saw a door. "A way out?" he asked, taking a few steps towards the door. Turning the know and pulling it open, the door revealed a bathroom, complete with a sink, toilet, and shower. Luffy made a face and shut the door. Boring. On the wall opposite of him was a simple bed, large enough for just one person, and on the wall next to him, opposite of the wall with the window and dresser, was another door. Luffy walked over and grabbed the knob and turned it. The door opened easily, and he pushed it open, stepping out into the corridor beyond the door.

The hallway was rather long, with a set of doors on each end. To the right, the doors looked rather plain, made of what looked like heavy metal. The doors down at the end of the left side of the hall, however, were a blood red. Taking a look at the walls on each side, there were multiple doors on each side, and in front of him was a staircase with a sign on the side that read "To the 4th Level". Luffy crossed the hall diagonally towards one of the doors planted on the corridor wall. The doors around it, including the door Luffy stopped in front of, all had a nameplate on them. The particular door he stopped at had the name "Sanji" etched into it. He looked at the door a few feet away to the left of him and could make out another nameplate with the name "Franky". Luffy looked back at the room he came out of, and sure enough, a nameplate with his name was on it.  
Rumble rumble

With a sound of protest, Luffy's stomach grumbled again, more loudly this time. Luffy pouted and held his stomach."Alright enough looking around, time for some food!" Luffy turned and headed towards the stairs that lead up the supposed 4th Level. At the top of the stairs was large room, much larger than the 5th Level corridor. Taking a few steps into the large area, the boy looked around and noticed other rooms seemingly built into the walls, each room jutting out into the larger room. The only thing that really caught his interest was a sign with fancy lettering hanging next to a door on a large room to his left.

"Restaurant"

A large grin spread over Luffy's face as a small bit of drool started at the corner of his mouth. With the speed of a cheetah Luffy was in front of the double doors leading to the restaurant. "Yes, finally! I thought I was gonna die if I went one more second without something to eat!" Luffy grabbed the handled and pulled, ready to step in and eat until his stomach burst.  
Locked.

"Huh? What?! C'mon, open!" Luffy tugged again, more violently this time. "Aaaagh, open dammit! I'm hungry!" With each tug the doors rattled louder and louder as Luffy's tugging become more violently. Finally he yelled and gave the door a harsh kick. "What the hell is with this door!? Why's it locked!?" Luffy brough his hand back to deliver another blow, oblivious to the quick footsteps behind him.

"Hey! Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?" Luffy stopped, his hand inches from the door. He turned around to see a girl with long orange hair and freckles standing a few feet behind him. The girl's hands were on her hips, a small scowl planted on her face.  
"Uh...Who're you?" Luffy asked, blinking in surprise at seeing the girl.

"I believed I asked you first," the girl replied, pointing a finger at the boy. "So I'll ask again, who are you?"

"Oh, uh, my name's Monkey D. Luffy, but you can just call me Luffy." Luffy turned around and faced her. "What about you?"

The girl sighed and dropped her hand back to to hip. "The name's Nami." she replied. "I'm guessing you came from the 5th Level too, huh? You're the last one."

"Last one?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean you're the last person to wake up in this place. There's more people here, 16 in all if you count the both of us."

"What? Really? Where are they?"

"They're in the lounge area back here. Come on." Nami made an impatient motion with her hand and quickly walked towards the other end of the large room. Luffy followed and picked up the pace until he was almost right behind her.

"Sooo Nami, any idea where we are?"

Nami sighed again and rubbed her temples. "That's what we've all been trying to figure out for the past half hour. We've been waiting for everyone to get together before we go exploring, just in case something would happen. Nobody knows where we are, or even how we got here." As she finished her sentence they came to another room about the same size as the restaurant with a sign next to the door that read "Lounge" in the same fancy lettering as the restaurant's sign. Nami pushed open the door and motioned for Luffy to step inside. As Luffy did, he noticed that the room was filled with several other people, some sitting in the cushy chairs, some sitting at a round table towards the back, and others who were leaning or standing up agains the wall, who were now all staring at him. "Well guys, this looks like the last one. So, that makes sixteen of us in total. I found him trying to break into that restaurant down at the other end of the hall."

"That's everyone, huh?" said a man towards the back with green hair and a scar on his left eye. "Should we start looking around this place?"

"Don't you think we should introduce ourselves first? We still don't know each others' names yet!" exclaimed a nervous-looking man with a rather long nose. At this a lot of the others nodded in agreement.

"We're a bit scattered don't you think?" said a dark-haired girl with red glasses. She stood up and looked around. "Why don't we get in a circle and introduce ourselves? It'll be a lot easier that way." A murmur of agreement spread throughout the group, and with that everyone, including Luffy and the girl named Nami, joined in. The red-glasses girl turned to Luffy. "Since you're the most recent addition, why don't you start?"

"Also how about we say what our Ultimate Talent is? That way we can get a better understanding of everyone." said a girl with long, bright blue hair.

"Ultimate Talent? You mean you went to Hope's Peak Academy too?" The teen with the long nose asked.

"Same here," a man with a blue faux hawk voiced.

"So we're all from Hope's Peak then, huh? That's one thing we all have in common then." The green-haired man scratched his head in thought.

"So um....back to the introductions..." The red-glasses girl motioned for Luffy to continue. Luffy grinned widely.

"Alright! My name's Monkey D.-"

"Luffy!" A male voice spoke up from the circle.

"Yeah! ....Wait who said? How'd you know?" Luffy scanned around the circle, trying to find the owner of the voice. His already wide grin grew wider as he found the one who had said it. "Ace! You're here?" The man Luffy was speaking to was a dark-haired teen with freckles sprinkled across his face. The man, Ace, smiled and raised his hand in greeting.

"Um....you two know each other?" Asked Nami, who was standing next to Luffy.

"Of course I know him! Ace's my brother!" Luffy said happily, glad he knew at least one person amongst them. "But....why are you here?"

Ace shrugged. "I dunno. I'm in the same boat as the rest of these guys, and I'm guessing you are too, Luffy." Luffy nodded in response.

"This is sweet and all, but can we continue please? I want to get a look at that restaurant as soon as possible." A teen with blonde hair, one side of his face hidden behind a veil of hair, and a curly eye-brow grumbled. Luffy chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe, sorry about that. But yeah, my name's Luffy, and I'm the Ultimate Leader!" With that, Luffy crossed his arm triumphantly.

"Ultimate Leader? What kind of talent is that?" scoffed a red-haired man next to him, his hair resembling something like flames and a scar running from the top of his forehead down to his cheek. Luffy glared at him. "Sounds pretty lame to me."

"It's an awesome talent! If you think it's so stupid I bet yours isn't any cooler!"

The red-haired man laughed. "Actually it is." He looked away from Luffy to everyone else. "The name Eustass Kid, and I'm the Ultimate Rockstar!" He grinned and looked down at Luffy, who, despite himself, had something like stars in his eyes at the mention of "rockstar".

"Really?! That's so cool! Are you in a band?"

"Of course I am! And not only am I the lead guitarist, I'm the band's leader and main singer!"

"So coooooool!"

Nami scowled and gave Luffy a small smack on the back of his head. "Come on guys, stay on track or we'll be here forever!" She leaned in front of Luffy and motioned for the next person to go, a boy with pink hair held back by a blue bandanna with a pair of large dark purple glasses sitting on top of his head.

"Oh! Uh," the boy, realizing it was his turn, immediately stood up straight. "My name's Coby, and I'm the Ultimate Marine!"

"Ultimate....Marine?" Red Glasses Girl looked over to him. "Aren't you a bit young to be in the Marines?"

Coby blushed in embarrassment and scratched his nose. "Um, well, I'm not in the Marines just yet. I was going to be once I graduated from Hope's Peak. I was called that because I have the makings of a perfect Marine soldier, and since I planned on joining after graduation.." He gave a small shrug. "So that's why they gave me the title of the Ultimate Marine."

After a few moments of silence, the person next to Coby cleared his throat. The man was tall, taller than the rest, as well as extremely thin, almost like a skeleton. But the thing that stood out the most was the giant afro on his head. He smiled, and as he spoke, his voice was soft. "My name is Brook, and I am known as the Ultimate Violinist."

The curly-eyed teen smiled. "That honestly doesn't surprise me. You fit the part."

Brook laughed, a small, soft "Yohoho". "Do you really think so?"

"Of course."

The skeleton-looking man bowed in thanks. "Before we go onto your introduction, may I ask you a question?" He directed this question at Red Glasses Girl.

She blinked at the sudden question, then gave a nod. "Um, sure. What do you want?"  
"May I see your panties?"

There was a few seconds of stunned silence at the question. Everyone either looked like they were in shock, or appalled at the question. But that silence was broken when Brook went flying back into one of the cushy chairs behind him, the sudden force knocking the chair backwards, with Brook's legs drapped over the front. The girl next to him looked at the one who had attacked Brook, and found it was the curly-browed man, his foot frozen in mid-air. It was suddenly apparent that he had kicked Brook into the chair.

"What kind of question is that for you to ask a lady you pervert?" the man growled, lowering his foot back to the floor. He huffed and took the girl's hand in his own. "I'm sorry about that, miss...?"

The girl blinked in shock, then flushed pink. "T-Tashigi. My name's Tashigi. I'm the Ultimate Swordwoman."

"I see. It's nice to meet you, Miss Tashigi." The curly-browed man gave Tashigi's hand a kiss, which made hr flush a dark shade of red. Behind them, the green-haired man made a sound of disgust.

"And you called that guy the pervert? I think you need to look in a mirror, Curly-Brow." The blonde man froze, the whirled around and glared at the green-haired man.

"What did you call me?"

The green-haired man smiled. "You heard me, Curly-Brow. I said you should look in a mirror and see who the actual pervert is." The blonde man growled and stomped over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Look who's talking, Moss-Head." The green-haired man's smile faded, and turned into a frown.

"Moss-Head?" he yelled, getting in Curly-Brow's face.

"Oh boy...." murmured Coby. "Looks like they're about to go down..."

Each man were in each others' faces, looking like they were ready to fight when-

SMACK SMACK!

In the blink of an eye, both men were on the floor with giant welts forming on the back of their heads, a very angry Nami standing over them. "Enough!" she screamed. She huffed and turned to the person next to Tashigi, her gaze softened when she realized he was trying to, very unsuccessfully, hid behind a piece of furniture. Instead of hiding his body behind the couch, a brown-haired boy with freckles was poking out from behind the couch, doing the exact opposite of what he wanted to do.

"Umm....You're doing that wrong." she said, a hint of a smile forming on her face. The boy blushed in embarassment and fixed himself so he was behind the couch. A dark-haired woman with tan skinned chuckled from the other side of the circle.

"You weren't like that before all this."

"Sh-Shut up!" said the boy, his high pitched voice muffled from the couch. Luffy walked over to the couch and leaned over the back of it, grinning down at the small boy. The boy shrieked in surprise and fell backwards from behind the couch. "Wh-What the hell?" Luffy chuckled.

"So what's your name? It's your turn!" The boy blushed darker and stood up and awkwardly took his place back in the circle. Luffy, however, remained on the couch.

"M-My name's Tony Tony Chopper, but, everyone just calls me Chopper. And I'm the Ultimate Medical Doctor."

"Medical Doctor? You're awfully young to be a doctor, don't you think?" The blue-haired man next to him questioned. "Are you sure you attended Hope's Peak?"

"O-Of course I did!" the boy yelled. "I just....skipped a couple grades, that's all.  
"  
"Wow, really?" Nami said, smiling. "That must mean you're pretty smart, huh?"

At that, Chopper grinned from ear to ear, and started doing some kind of weird dance. "D-Don't think that praising me makes me happy, you jerk!" Nami smiled again. At least he wasn't hiding behind a couch again. The man next to him grinned and began to introduce himself.

"Name's Franky, and they call me the Ultimate Engineer. Anything breaks, you bet I can fix it, from appliances to cars to heavy duty machinery." The man named Franky grinned and crossed his arms, signaling the end of his introduction. He looked next to him to prompt the next person to go, until he realized said man was still laying on the ground from Nami's punch to the head. "Hey uh.....you alright there, Moss-Head." At the sound of his hated nickname, the man dubbed Moss-Head stood up and grabbed Franky by the front of his shirt.

"Don't call me that!" Franky put up his hands in surrender.

"Hey hey, no need to get all angry. It's your turn, bro." The green-haired man blinked, then let go of Franky's shirt. He mumbled an apology and stood next to him, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Roronoa Zoro, and I'm the Ultimate Swordsman." he said, his gaze turning to Tashigi as he said it. Tashigi smiled happily.

"Wow, really? That's-"

"That's awesome!!" Luffy piped up, a grin equally as large as Tashigi's. "Can you cut anything?"

Zoro chuckled and crossed his arms. "Of course. Though I don't use only one sword. I use three." Tashigi gasped.

"You use the three-sword-style?" Zoro nodded. Tashigi took a step towards him. "I-I would be honored to spar with you one day!" Zoro narrowed his eyes, and Tashigi's smile faltered.

"We'll see."

"Are you two done yet?" whined the girl standing next to Zoro, her mouth forming into a pout. She flipped one of her large pink curls behind her back. Zoro shot a glare in her direction but she chose to ignore it.

"You're a little pushy, aren't you?" grumbled the long-nosed man, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah? And YOU have a weird nose!" The long-nosed man glared at the girl.

"I got it from my mother!"

"Will you just introduce yourself?" yelled Nami, her patience clearly wearing thin.

The pink-haired girl huffed and placed a hand on her hip. "I'm Perona, and I'm the cute Ultimate Gothic Lolita!"

"You don't say..." mumbled the long-nosed man, earning himself a sharp glare from Perona.

"I'll have you know I-" Before she could finish her sentence, the girl with the bright blue hair cleared her throat.

"How about we try and keep this on track? We've wasted enough time with all the side conversations." Again, Perona huffed and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. The blue-haired girl smiled and turned back to the group. "My name's Nefeltari Viv, and I'm the Ultimate Tennis Star."

The dark-haired woman who had spoke up earlier looked over at her. "Your name is very peculiar. Are you from Japan?"

"O-Oh no, um, actually I'm not. I came from a different country. I'm...I'm a princess, actually."

"A-A princesss?" said a voice from the floor, and the curly-browed stood up, a large welt on the back of his head. He took her hands in his and got on one knee. "It would be an honor to cook for you, Princess! Just say the word and I'll make whatever you'd like!"  
"N-No no, it's alright! I'd...rather you not call me 'Princess'. We're all the same, right? Students of Hope's Peak." She smiled uneasily and removed her hands from the man's grip. "By the way, I believe it's your turn to introduce yourself."

The man stood up and turned to the others. "The name's Sanji. I'm the Ultimate Cook." At those words, Luffy's ears perked up.

"Wait, the Ultimate Cook? Does that mean you can make something good to eat?" Sanji looked at him.

"Well....yeah, of course I can. I can cook the most delicious things you've ever tasted in your life." He grinned. "I'm hoping to take over my old man's restaurant one day." Ace, the one who stood next to Sanji, smiled.

"I don't think I have to reintroduce myself since you all know my name already, but my name's Portgas D. Ace. They call me Fire Fist Ace in the ring, since I'm the World Champion and am the Ultimate Kick Boxer."

"Wait," Nami said, looking between Luffy and Ace. "I thought you said you two are brothers? Your last names are the same!" At this Ace chuckled.

"We're adopted brothers, but that doesn't matter to us."

"That's pretty cool though." the long-nosed man said, looking at Ace next to him. Realizing it was his turn, he looked around the group. "Oh, m-my name's Usopp, and I'm called the Ultimate Sniper."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Ultimate Sniper? With what, a gun?"

Usopp shrugged. "Anything, really. Gun, bow, slingshot, you name it, I can hit a bullseye every time, no matter how far away the target is." He smiled sheepishly, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Trafalgar Law, Ultimate Heart Surgeon." said a voice from behind Usopp. Usopp jumped in surprise. The man named Law had his arms crossed, and he was the furthest away from the group, leaning against a wall that had a large monitor fixed on it. The rest of the group waited for him to continue, but when he didn't, the dark-haired woman spoke.

"My name is Nico Robin, and I am the Ultimate Archeologist." she smiled a small smile.

Luffy blinked. "So, you get to dig up dead guys?"

"Luffy!" Chopper screeched, his face paling at the thought. Robin, however, chuckled.

"In a sense, yes. I go on digs to learn about the history of the human race all over the world. And we have dug up some skeletons from time to time." Everyone looked at her in shock, not understanding how calm she could be about digging up hundred of year old skeletons.

"That's kinda creepy.." Franky muttered. Robin simply chuckled.

"To some."

The last person in the circle was Nami. Clapping her hands together, she smiled. "My name's Nami, and I and the Ultimate Cartographer!"

"Carto-what?" Kid asked. Nami sighed.

"Car-tog-ra-pher. It means I specialize in making maps."

"Sounds a little boring if you ask me." said Zoro.

"What?" Nami yelled, glaring at Zoro. Coby scratched his head.

"Actually it's really useful." He turned to Nami. "You know, the Marines could use someone like you." He smiled. Nami forced a smile back. Luffy meanwhile got up and stretched.

"Hey Sanji, you said you can cook right?"

"....Yes." Luffy grinned.

"Can you cook me something? I'm starved!" At the mention of food, several others voiced their desire for food. Sanji sighed and rubbed his head. Nami looked at Luffy.  
"But the restaurant's locked, remember? We'll need a key or something if anybody wants food." Luffy groaned and slumped back on the couch, which was now also occupied by Brook, who had gotten up from his place on the floor. Soooo," Nami placed her hands on her hips. Luffy stood up and threw his fists into the air.

"It's time to split up and explore! The sooner we do that, the faster we can find that key and get something to eat!" The 15 other students agreed, some more eager than most, and in moments, the lounge was completely empty as the search for the key began. Law trailed behind, paused and stopped at the doorway. Nami noticed and paused.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"You all seem very relaxed despite our situation." Law took a step out of the room and shut the door behind him. His gold eyes stared out at her from under his hat. "We have no idea where we are, or how we got here. And none of you seem the least bit concerned." Nami simply smiled.

"Would you rather us do? Panic and attack each other?"


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour or so had passed, everyone had began to trickle back into the lounge. Once everyone had gathered and either took a seat or took their place back up against the wall. Nami took a look around at the group. "Everyone's here then? Let's get started-"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk about this over dinner." Sanji said. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

Nami raised a brow at him. "What are you talking about? For one, I'm not interested, and two, isn't the door to the restaurant locked?" Sanji grinned. 

"Well, while we were all exploring I took another look around my room and found these," he held up a single key on a blue keychain, which had the word "Restaurant" etched into it. "It was just laying on the middle of my bed, and I know they weren't there before." Sanji rubbed his beard. "Whoever must've put them there must've heard us talking about how hungry we were, but-" Before he could finish his sentence, Luffy cheered.

"Awesome!" A bit of drool started at the corner of his mouth "I can't wait to try your cooking, Sanji!" Nami crossed her arms. 

"Luffy, I think this is a bit more important than food right now..." Luffy looked at her with a pout on his face.

"But Namiiiii, I'm staaaarviiiing." A few of the others voiced their agreements, causing Nami to sigh in defeat.

"Okay, okay, fine. Sanji," she turned to the blond man." do you mind fixing us all something to eat? Otherwise I don't think we'll ever get anywhere." Sanji grinned widely. 

"Of course, my dear Nami-swan~" exclaimed the swirly-browed man, who continued to frolic his way out the door, with Luffy in hot pursuit behind him. By the time everyone had followed them, Sanji had the door unlocked and was already getting busy preparing dinner in the kitchen, and the group was hit with an amazing smell of cooking food. The restaurant itself was very elegant, with two long tables in the center of the room and a few smaller round tables scattered around. In the back was something similar to a bar, with a set of double doors beside it that lead into the kitchen. Beyond the bar they could see Sanji already working on the group's food. He moved almost gracefully as he mixed ingredients and worked with the stove. Luffy had already sat down, his head and arms laying on the table. 

"Sanji kicked me out of the kitchen." Luffy grumbled, his voiced slightly muffled by the table. Everyone took seats at the long table, all besides Law and Robin, who instead sat at one of the small rounds tables nearby. Sanji peaked his head out of the bar window and called out to them.

"Everything will be ready in a few minutes everybody!" Usopp scratched his chin in thought. 

"I wonder how much food this ship actually has...We might be here a while if we don't find a way out.." 

Robin tilted her head. "If we don't, we may just starve here to death, and may have to resort to cannibalism." Usopp panicked and waved his hands. 

"W-Why would you say something so scary like that?" he yelled. Robin simply smiled. 

"Alright everyone, dinner's served!" Sanji announced, pushing a giant cart through the swinging double doors that was loaded with food. Brook, Luffy and Usopp grinned and clanged their forks and knives together, chanting "Food!" over and over. This earned each one a swift kick in the back of the head, leaving a large bump on their heads. "Geez, you guys have shitty manners." With a flourish, Sanji laid out the food, making sure to serve the women first. "Dig in everyone!" He grinned and crossed his arms. "I hope you all enjoy the cooking of the Ultimate Chef!" The group eagerly dug into the food, with several sounds of content. 

"Mmmm, this is amazing, Sanji!" exclaimed Vivi. She turned to him smiling. "The Ultimate Chef is the perfect Talent for you!" Sanji grinned widely and did a weird kind of dance. 

"Thank you, Vivi-chan! It means so much coming from a beautiful woman like you~" Zoro looked over and not so subtly rolled his eyes. Fortunately, the cook didn't seem to notice.

"So," Zoro said, breaking the scene with a mouthfull of food. "what did everyone find out? Any way or or how to contact anyone?" There was a sudden silence as everyone looked down at their plants, the only sound being Luffy as he shoveled food into his mouth. 

"Well..." Nami sat down her fork and sighed. "Why don't we go around and tell what we all found?" 

"This place isn't very big," said Kid. "so there wasn't many places to go, you know?" 

"I understand that," Nami replied. "but it'd be easier if we just do it that way." Coby raised his hand, and Nami turned her attention to him.

"I don't mind going first." he said. He looked around at the table as Sanji sat down at the far end with his own plate of food. "Well, Brook, Vivi and I explored the room right across from us. Turns out, it's a storage room, and it has everything we could ever need!"

"That's right," added Brook. He turned to Usopp. "You mentioned about the food situation in case we'd be here for a while, but that room is filled to the brim with not only items for everyday life, but food as well." Ace chuckled from down the table. "What's so funny, if I may ask?"

"You might want to keep that room under lock and key, or at least keep a very good eye on it. Luffy here is a garbage gut. He'll eat almost everything." he laughed, nudging Luffy who was on his 4th helping of food.

Brook chuckled. "I'm sure if we look there's bound to be a lock and key in there somewhere."

"What's weird though," Vivi added, "is I found track suits and swimming gear, but I don't think there's a pool here. Isn't that a little strange?" Kid shook his head.

"Not really, because there might be on another floor."

"Another floor?" Tashigi leaned to looked at him.

"Of course," Kid said. "Nobody noticed the other set of stairs next to the ones leading down to the lower one? Luffy, Zoro, Nami and me tried to get it open, but that thing is sealed tight. So if anything, there's another floor above us that might have a way out."

"But it's just getting there that's the problem" Nami whispered as she leaned back in her chair. Chopper waved his hand in the air. "Oh, uh, yeah Chopper."

"Me, Ace and Law found an infimary! It has all kinds of medicine, so if anyone's hurt you can just come to me!" he grinned, happy with himself. Nami smiled back sweetly. 

"Of course!"

Sanji placed his elbows on the table. "Well, like I said, I went back to my room, which is where I found the key to the restaurant. But other than that I didn't noticed anything different. How about the rest of you guys?"

Usopp shook his head. "No. Franky, Tashigi and I checked our rooms too, but noticed like that showed up." 

"But", said Franky. "we looked at the room at the farthest end of the hall downstairs." He grinned. "It's the engine and boiler room."

Tashigi giggled. "He seemed really happy about finding it."

"Of course he is!" Usopp said, giving Franky, who was sitting next to him, a playful slap on the back. "He's in his element in that room. But anyways," he continued. "You kinda need to be careful in that room. It's really loud so it's hard to hear anybody unless you're right next to them, and some of the equipment's pretty h-"

"Wait," Nami said, stopping Usopp in mid-sentence. "You said it was an engine room? That's sort of strange..."

"Why's that?" Ace asked. 

"Because that means this isn't a building, but-"

"A ship." Franky finished. "I was surprised too." Luffy stopped eating at this.

"A ship?" he asked, then swallowed the last bit of the food in his mouth. "That's awesome!" Nami glared at him. 

"No, that's NOT awesome!" she huffed. "If we're on a ship, that means we're in the middle of the ocean, with no way to control it or get in contact with anybody! We're prety much stranded here until someone comes and finds us!"

"Well, there may be some way to contact the outside." said a soft voice. Everyone turned to see that it was Robin. "There's another door downstairs on the complete opposite end of the hall on the lower level." She looked at Perona. "The two of us went downstairs and tried to open it, but we had no such luck..

"So there's still hope?" Usopp asked. 

"Of course there is!" Luffy exclaimed, grinning. "It's not the end of the world!

 

Ding, dong, bing bong.

 

As if on cue, a loud chime rang out. Several of the teens jumped in surprise as they looked around for the source of the noise. 

"What's....what's that?" whimpered Chopper, pointing to a space at the far end of the restaurant. Everyone turned and found where the noise had come from. A large monitor, which was now showing a bunch of static, was screwed into the far wall. The screen became more focused, the snow slowly disappearing until a dark silhouette could be seen. And then, a voice spoke out from it. 

"Testing testing, one two! Is this thing on? Can you all hear me? Okay then!" the voice said in an odd, cheerful voice. "If you're all done with your meal, would you all please come back to the lounge for a quick meet and greet? Oh, well, I guess you guys already did that, but it wouldn't hurt to have another! Upupupupu~" The figure on the screen laughed, sending a chill up everyone's spine. "See you soon~" With that, the monitor's screen turned black. 

"W-What do we do?" Tashigi said in a hushed voice. Luffy stood up.

"We go see what he wants, what else?" The rest looked at each other, unsure what else there was there to do. "If this is th eguy that's keeping us here, he has control, doesn't he?"

".....He's right." Zoro stood up as well. "If this guy truly is the one keeping us captive, who's to say he won't do something to us if we don't listen to what he says?" 

"L-Like what?" Usopp looked at Zoro with worry. Zoro looked at him with his one good eye.

"Probably kill us."

Usopp gulped. "K-Kill us?" Robin stood up, brushing off her skirt.

"I believe going will be in our best interest. We can ask exactly what's going on here." The others nodded in agreement, if a bit hesitant. They made their way back to the lounge in a silent, almost single file line. 

Who was the person on the monitor? Where were they and why were they here? These were the questions running through everyone's minds as they entered the lounge and took their places, everyone sitting almost exactly where they had been during their first introductions. 

"So where is this guy?" Coby said in a low voice. 

"Upupupupu I'm right here~" 

A bear, white on one side and black on the other, with a large smile on the black side of its face, appeared out of nowhere on the table in the center of the room. There were several cries of shock, and a couple thuds as Tashigi, Brook and Usopp fell out of their chairs in surprise.

"Wh-What is that?" Nami cried, pressing her body against a nearby wall. 

"A-A teddy bear?" Chopper whimpered. He was trying to once again unsuccessfully hide behind a couch. The bear turned towards the boy, causing him to run behind the couch, leaving only his eyes peeking out from behind. The bear's red eye glared around at them.

"I'm not a teddy bear." the bear growled menacingly. "My name is Monokuma!"

"Mono....kuma?" Ace asked.

Monokuma chuckled. "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

Kid took a step towards Monokuma, his hands clenched into fists. "Are you the one who put us here?" Monokuma nodded, his red eye shining brightly.

"And if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Kid growled, taking another step towards the monochrome bear. He raised his fists, ready to "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Monokuma said, waving a paw back and forth. "Don't you wanna know what's going on here?" The fiery-headed man stopped, lowered his fists and took a step back. "Upupupu! That's what I thought. Now then," Monokuma turned, getting a good look at the teens around him. "Now you're all probably wondering, 'Where am I?' 'Who put us here?' 'How do we get out?' 'What happened to our memories?' Well you see-"

"Wait, what are you talking about by 'What happened to our memories'? What did you do to us?" This time it was Sanji who took a step towards the bear. Monokuma blinked.

"You guys....didn't know abou your memories? All your memories from after you attended Hope's Peak were completely wiped!" he shook his head. "You guys really are dense."

"Th-That's impossible!" Vivi cried. "I-I remember everything! I..." she stopped, a confused look on her face. "I....I remember going through the gates and....and then...." It suddenly dawned on the students that none of them could recollect nothing. A growing sense of panic spread throughout the room, with several voicing their concerns and fears over their missing memories.

"Upupupu, see what I mean?" Monokuma cheered over the growing ruckus. The bear laughed again, and only stopped when everyone had looked at him with fear, hatred, or both. "Now, if I can have you all just quiet down, I'll let you in on a little secret. You wanna know why you're in here, and who put you in here?" The bear crossed his arms. "The world, to be honest, is in a pretty bad place right now. Like, really really bad. War, destruction, pollution, death, you name it, that's what's happening. The reason why you're here is because I don't want any of you kids to be caught up in that nasty world!" 

Luffy tilted his head. "So....you're the one who put us here?"  
"Oh no no no, not me! But if you wanna know who," the bear's red eye gleamed menacingly. "you'll have to figure that out yourself."

"You piece of shit!" Zoro pushed through the group to reach the bear, bending down until he was nose to nose with him. "Who the hell put us in here? Was it you?"

"Upupupu, I'd take a step back if I were you, Greeny. Unless you wanna get hurt." Zoro hesitated. Something in the bear's voice, as annoying and none-menacing as it was, sent a shiver down his spine. He straightened up and took his place back against the wall. "As for getting out of here, well, I'm sure you all know by now, or will know eventually, there is no immediate way off this ship. Every exit, whether it be a doorway or a window, is sealed tight. And don't even think about forcing any of them open! This ship was specially designed to keep you in, and everything else out."

"So.....there's no way out?" whimpered Usopp.

"Oh, there is one way to get off this ship." The grin on Monokuma's face grew wider, as if it would split his face in two. "The only way off this ship...."

 

"Is if you kill each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted everyone to know that if this is slow being posted, I'm in the middle of moving right now so between that and work I'm usually pretty tired. Also, this isn't going to be set from one person's point of view (aka we won't hear any inner thoughts from any characters). 
> 
> And idk how to write Kid cause he hasn't had much screen time for me to know him well.


End file.
